


Together (Legolas Fluff)

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [2]
Category: Orlando Bloom - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, legolas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, Dwarf Braiding, Dwarf Courting, Elves, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Nymphs & Dryads, Wedding, Weird Elven Sexual Mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili catches Legolas and a female (my OC, a nymph) in a rather intimate moment, at least from the dwarven point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together (Legolas Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this while I was attending a super boring conference. xD It might not be 100% accurate and it might not make a lot of sense but it's fluffy and I still like it. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

The fair haired nymph was seated on a rock by the river, grunting and groaning in frustration while trying to get her long hair out of the way long enough to bandage her shoulder.

Earlier that day, while she was looking for food with Fili and Kili, they were attacked by spiders and being not very experienced in fighting, she hurt her shoulder while fighting off a spider. She considered herself lucky for not breaking it or being stung but it was still a pain she wasn't sure she could properly deal with. Fighting back tears she huffed and gave up, cradling her arm to her chest.

Nobody knew she was hurt. She was ahead of the brothers when she got hurt and by the time they fought off the spiders, she had managed to conceal the pain. After all she was the least experienced and she had to fight her way into joining them on their adventure, everyone but Legolas and partly his father considering her too weak to survive. She couldn't allow them to find out and send her back.

She had been gone for more than half hour, trying to do something about her wound and she knew she should return before someone became suspicious, but she didn't feel like facing everyone while feeling the pressure in her shoulder and the pain when she moved.

While she was trying to make up her mind, she heard a rustle of leaves behind her and before long Legolas had taken a seat next to her.

"How is your shoulder?" he suddenly asked, making her jump a bit and and bite her lip.

"Does anyone else know?" she looked down at her arm and squeezed it a bit.

"I don't think so. I was stalking, that's why I know. Not even Fili and Kili noticed anything. I think you're good." She nodded and looking sheepishly at him.

"Thank you." she replied honestly, but cowered a bit further away from him.

"So what happened? Did you fall?" she looked at him, clearly offended. "I'm kidding, calm down. I know about the spiders." he laughed awkwardly. "So do you want me to help with that? I saw you struggling. Do you have bandages?" he smiled sympathetically at her while she nodded and pulled the scroll of bandages from under the tunic.

He helped unlacing and unfastening her clothing enough to uncover the hurt shoulder and while she was holding up the fabric to cover up her chest, he bandaged her up the best he could. Afterwards, he pulled up her tunic and laced it back up.

"Thank you so much, Legolas. I really don't want to go home and be considered a coward for not being able to complete the adventure with you." he took her hand, the one of the healthy arm and squeezed it.

"You don't have to thank me. You already proved that you are brave enough. You know that. " she nodded and some hair got in her face, unconsciously blowing it away as she felt her heart swell with pride knowing that Legolas appreciated her efforts.

They sat in silence for a while longer, the sun beginning to set. Dinner was to be served soon and then they would set to travel a bit more before the moon shone brighly and they would find shelter in a hidden cave that Thorin knew about.

"Would you like me to help with the hair too?" she groaned once again and nodded energetically. He chuckled and moved behind her, gathering the hair on her back and starting a simple fish braid using only the upper layer of her thick locks.

Halfway down her hair, Fili came to call them for dinner.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, let me just finish this." Legolas replied without turning. The reply made Fili come out from the forest and check what was Legolas talking about and his eyes widened then softened when his eyes laid upon the two.

"So that's what you children were doing here, huh?"

This caused the both of them to turn and look at him questioningly.

"Uhm, yes she asked me to help braid her hair." Legolas replied a bit confused by the apparently knowing smile on the dwarf's lips and the glimmer in his eyes.

"She asked? But I thought the man was supposed to ask. Are things different for elves?" it was Fili's turn to look confused as he stepped even closer to them.

"Man? And ask what?" she questioned although she was starting to get what Fili meant.

"The engagement ceremony. Braiding your future bride's hair. Isn't this what you two are doing?" Legolas turned a bit rosy in the cheeks and she just giggled.

"That is not an elven custom, no." Legolas nodded and a smile graced his lips too as he finished the braid and helped her off the rock.

"The elven tradition consists of the ellon offering his chosen one a ring as proof for his love and the promise of marriage." although the nymph was up and next to him, he pulled her a bit closer and interwined their fingers. She looked up at him and he just smiled and nodded.

"The braiding is not a custom for us and it means virtually nothing, but even if it did, it would have been pointless." the dwarf seemed interested and the wide smile returned to his lips.

The short nymph had pulled on a small silver necklace around her neck, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a big deep green stone in the middle.

"You're already engaged? Why didn't you tell us?" Fili seemed very excited and it and they both shushed him as fast as possible.

"It's supposed to be a secret. We don't want it to affect the journey and its outcome. Please try to keep it a secret." they begged and he grinned wolfishly.

"Your secret is safe with me. Come now, they're waiting for us."

Needless to be said, their secret wasn't safe at all and the following day they stopped at an inn to properly celebrate the news. Legolas and his betrothed were happy that their friends approved of their relationship yet weary of what it might bring. Nevertheless, they stood strong and promised each other to face everything together.


End file.
